Conventionally, a defect of a wire such as a gate line or a source line in a TFT substrate is solved by (i) cutting the wire and then (ii) restoring an electric connection of the wire by use of a bypass line which is provided outside of a display region.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of repairing a wire defect, such as a short circuit of a source line or a lack of a source line, in a TFT substrate. According to the method, an electric connection of a wire is restored by (i) cutting the wire at a point in the upstream of a defect caused in the wire, and then (ii) connecting the wire to a bypass line which is provided outside of a display region.
Specifically, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of repairing a wire defect in a TFT substrate 100 (see FIG. 4). The TFT substrate 100 is configured such that (i) gate lines G1 through Gm and drain lines (source lines) D1 through Dn are arranged in a matrix manner and (ii) a plurality of repair lines (preliminary wires) R1 through Rs are provided along the periphery of the TFT substrate 100 so that each of the plurality of repair lines R1 through Rs (i) forms a quadrangular configuration with one (1) corner cut and (ii) intersects two positions of each of the gate lines G1 through Gm and the drain lines (source lines) D1 through Dn, at which two positions each of the plurality of repair lines R1 through Rs is electrically insulated from each of the gate lines G1 through Gm and the drain lines D1 through Dn. According to the method, an electric disconnection B of the gate line G or the drain line D is repaired by providing a bypass line for the electric disconnection B. Specifically, the bypass line is provided by connecting the gate line G or the drain line D to a repair line R at two intersections where the gate line G or the drain line D intersects the repair line R. Further, according to the method, a short circuit S, which has happened to an intersection where the gate line Gg and the drain line Dr intersect with each other, is repaired by (i) cutting and removing the intersection and then (ii) providing bypass lines with use of two repair lines in the same manner as the above case where the electric disconnection B is repaired.